


Sansa's Conspiracy

by Siddal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Arya doesn't leave Winterfell immediately and catches Sansa with an interesting letter.I don't hate Sansa. I just prefer her being a ruthless bitch.





	Sansa's Conspiracy

The Lady of Winterfell was reading a letter by the fire light as Arya walks into the room. Her sister doesn't notice and almost out of habit, Arya tries to decipher the contents of the letter in her sister's hands. She only manages to read one word.

"Who is that from?" Arya asks with a raised brow. Quietly relishing her sister's surprise.

Sansa seemed to jump out of her skin a moment but quickly composes herself.

"Tyrion." she says as she fold up the letter roughly before ultimately throwing it in the fire.

"Why?"

"We just lent his queen our soldiers and our brother. We deserve to be informed of their progress." Sansa says dismissively.

"We just got a letter from him two days ago." says Arya, unconvinced.

"He sent another one."

"That's a lie." Arya says coolly.

"What?" asks Sansa, with a forced chuckle.

"That letter is from Lord Varys. The spider. Don't even try to lie to me." Arya jaw is now clenched, her hidden fury now revealing itself in her eyes.

Knowing her sister better and knowing that lying to her was futile, Sansa makes her way to her seat and slouches on it with a sigh.

"I told Tyrion." she admits and Arya immediately understands her meaning.

"We swore we wouldn't tell anyone. And of all the people..." Arya unleashes her fury on her sister while Sansa tries to keep calm.

"He won’t tell..."

"Except for Lord Varys?" Arya says with an angry smile, thinking her sister's reverted back to her dim young self.

"Lord Varys is simply writing to explore a possible better alternative to Daenerys becoming queen." says Sansa with her chin upturned in the way that infuriates Arya further.

"Jon doesn't want to be king." Arya slams her hands on the desk between them.

"But Jon will do what has to be done when the time comes."

"What time?" Arya shout in outrage.

Sansa stands to look down at hr sister and says "The queen was ambushed. She's lost another dragon and her closest confidant. She's angry and reckless. Hardly, the ruler the realm needs now."

"Tyrion Lannister said this?"

"Lord Varys did. Tyrion remains loyal to the queen, for now. But in this state, without interference, Cersei will have little trouble getting rid of her."

"You're not doing this for the realm." Arya looks at her with something akin to disgust.

"He is. I'm doing this for us, for our family, for our people, for the North."

"And if she beats Cersei?"

"Use your imagination, you're the assassin." says Sansa before pursing her lips.

It's Arya's turn to sigh this time, exhausted by all these maneuvering Sansa seems so fond of these days.

"Jon is in love with her." Arya says almost pleadingly.

Sansa takes her seat once more, takes her quill and parchment as if she'd something more important to do than engage in this argument.

"Have you talked to Jon much since he returned?" Sansa speaks again.

"Of course."

"About?"

"The Night's Watch. My training..."

"His time North of the Wall?" Sansa asks, looking up at Arya who looks back in confusion, not sure where Sansa is heading.

"Jon has lost a lover before. And despite his grief and despite what happened with the Night's Watch later, they needed a leader at the time and he rose to the occasion." Sansa ends her statement with a satisfied smile, thinking she's made her point.

Arya frowns back at her.

"I have been by your side these past months not just because your my sister and I loved you, but because I agreed with you. Most people hear of a loved one's grief and would wish to spare them anymore of it, yet here you are telling me that Jon can handle it!"

"He can! We've all suffered. Jon is strong and dutiful. Losing Daenerys will hurt him but then he will honor her by ruling, fulfilling her cause of a Targaryen restoration. An honorable king for the realm. And with Stark blood on the throne, we would have no reason to oppose a united Seven Kingdoms."

"Or it could break him. Surviving heartbreak once is no assurances. How do you know he won’t hate the throne more from what it does to her? How do you know he won't run from it? How do you know this won’t kill him? How do you know this won’t wake some Targaryen madness in him? Then where would Varys’s better alternative be?"

Sansa shakes her head and says "You said it yourself. You don't trust the Queen."

"That doesn't mean I want her dead!"

"How do you think those words translate into actions?"

"Negotiations, treaties, marriage... I don't know! I just want Jon to assert some authority. But you were the one who talked me out of killing those who would oppose Jon's rule before. How is this you're solution now?"

"We needed those men."

"We needed her! But I suppose that's in the past."

"It's better that he mourns her than have him kill her himself. That will break him."

Arya turns away from her and just breathes a moment.

"How do you know he won’t turn against you when he finds out?" Arya asks.

"Because he won’t."

Sansa sounds awfully sure, Arya thinks. She turns back to face her and says "I will not be a part of this."

Arya storms out of the room.

"Arya." Sansa calls after her.

The slamming of the door send her to her feet after Arya.

She opens the door to an empty corridor.

"Arya!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene. I really don't know if this goes anywhere.


End file.
